


面具

by dovermeetcalais



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovermeetcalais/pseuds/dovermeetcalais
Summary: 电影动画宇宙和漫画设定杂糅，超人出道没多久，蝙蝠侠则守护了哥谭近十年，越来越多的超能力者出现在地球，两位超级英雄的相知只是传奇的开始。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	面具

01

布鲁斯韦恩出现在化妆舞会，手持半张蝙蝠侠面具，挂着惯常的轻佻笑容快活地穿行在人群中，偶尔停下寒暄几句。

没有人会察觉到眼前所立正是暗夜骑士本人，自蝙蝠侠出现起，当地报纸刊载过些目击者抓拍的模糊掠过黑影，依据罪犯瑟瑟发抖着边诅咒边给出的描述加以适当的想象力作了大量插画，但蝙蝠侠从未主动走进光里，没人知道面具下隐藏着怎样的妖魔鬼怪。无人得窥披风斗士真容，于是关于他真实身份的猜测有了众多版本，吸血鬼，蝙蝠怪......永远不能低估人们的想象力，大部分人相信蝙蝠侠尚属人类，目前已知的非人生物只有隔壁城市从天而降的守护者，蝙蝠侠不过是个对蝙蝠有种奇特癖好的，挺身而出的暴力哥谭市民，随之而来的是一众受到启发的罪犯，小丑，企鹅，猫咪，硬币，甚至风筝都被拿来作为命名素材，在此之前哥谭虽非风平浪静，但绝不及如今充斥着怪人奇事。

只有韦恩和他的老管家知道笑点所在：如假包换的蝙蝠侠本人戴着蝙蝠侠面具出现，人们只看到了布鲁西宝贝。

哥谭权贵以为这花花公子又玩心大发，自觉清白，不在蝙蝠侠狩猎范围内，便在欢乐场上公然开起玩笑扮演义警，与谁对话都要在开头煞有介事胡扯几句正义与法律，心虚者嫌他不识时务，却也只能陪笑，诅咒维护名誉的蝙蝠不日撞入韦恩宅大窗。

来自大都会的小记者克拉克肯特和大记者露易丝作伴出差哥谭，前者负责报道城市球赛，后者则接下采访韦恩企业福克斯的任务，今夜他们一同出席。

"看，布鲁斯韦恩。"听到周围人私语，原本心不在焉的克拉克抬起头，环视周围，没找见露易丝，可惜了，她会对见见这位哥谭一号人物感兴趣的。迈着轻巧步伐的韦恩闯进视野里，余光扫到邻城头号宠儿，看到队友面具罩在这花花公子脸上，克拉克，aka超人，觉得有几分好笑，便定睛细看：布鲁斯韦恩板起面孔，一只手悬在空中摆出爪形，开合的嘴唇吐出台词：“我是蝙蝠侠”。

面具下露出的下半张脸瞧着着实眼熟。

等等！肯特的瞳孔瞬间扩大，倒吸半口气。

拉奥啊，世界上会存在如此一致的两个下巴吗？

独家新闻：以超级视力与卓越记忆力做担保，小记者能肯定不远处作严肃状的韦恩集团总裁与在数面之缘中永远下压嘴角的蝙蝠侠共享一个下巴，两人有着别无二致的下颌弧度，嘴唇上微小的破口也能完全对上。

哥谭夜宴王子正是暗夜骑士本人，蝙蝠侠甚至把这事实摆到了明面上，全场目盲，哈，蝙蝠风格的幽默。

这也难怪，他们没机会与蝙蝠侠并肩而立，亦无被黄太阳赐福的观察力，怎样异想天开的人才会指认那花花公子是蝙蝠侠？克拉克发现真相实属巧合，还靠了蝙蝠侠本人遮住半张面孔的提示。

克拉克犹豫着，蝙蝠侠恐怕不会喜欢这个。即使被称作最佳搭档，哥谭人始终保持必要的戒备，从未在外星人面前摘下过夹铅头罩或暴露过真名。超人对此表示理解，自己一样小心翼翼保护着克拉克肯特这一人类身份，超级英雄需要摘下面具后不被打扰的生活，但如果有一天蝙蝠侠主动亮出身份，超人会将克拉克肯特那一面向对方展示。

“抱歉。”布鲁斯经过，撞到克拉克肩膀。

遵循内心突如其来的冲动，克拉克转头喊住那背影：“韦恩先生，韦恩先生！”

布鲁斯一顿，转回身来，小记者迎着总裁不耐烦的目光伸出手：“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”

和大都会记者发生对话不在今晚计划内，已打算离场的布鲁斯决定花三两句话打发掉这一脸傻笑的小子，好在夜巡开始前赶回洞小小打个盹。

“幸会。”布鲁斯抓住肯特记者的手随意晃了两下，“可惜我急着赴个约，现在，如果你不介意？”

克拉克对蝙蝠侠与这座城市的约会心下了然，也不做纠缠，任韦恩绕过自己匆匆远去。

02

布鲁斯韦恩离开没多久，舞会现场涌出一群蒙面小丑，枪口对准惊恐的人群，和着会场被该改换过的诡异背景乐狞笑。

这城市里的恶人行事未免太过张扬，戈登局长恪尽职守，蝙蝠侠夜夜巡逻，可克拉克三天两头能远远眺见对岸云上的蝙蝠标志投影，哥谭仍在泥淖中挣扎，阿卡姆的门总关不紧，精神失常者在城市里横行，撒下毒气，药剂或者花粉。蝙蝠侠选择孤军奋斗，拒绝超人曾经主动提出的帮助。“不，超能力在这儿不管用。”蝙蝠侠回应得干脆，“如果有必要，我会求助的。”

在出现更危机情况前，这看起来不是超人的工作。克拉克举起手，在枪管的引威胁下乖乖融进被逼作一圈的人群，抱头蹲下。

恐慌情绪渐渐蔓延开来，旁边的女士抽泣着，克拉克的安慰无济于事，有人大喊值钱的东西拿去只要放我走，匪徒们却只是看管巡视着，对不安分者斥骂恐吓。

警笛鸣响由远及近，小丑们开始焦躁，克拉克用上超级听力，持枪者们私语着：“有消息了吗？”“还没”“警局的人要到了”……似乎有人雇佣了他们，却迟迟不给出进一步指令。

试图全身而退的乱徒扯下几条项链，揣上几只表，收了枪支打算撤退，一人跑过克拉克身边，见这不怕死的小记者打算起身，便赏他后脑勺重重一下，钝响后自己反爆发出哀嚎。“头比较硬，抱歉。”眼镜男一边制住他一边这么讲，倒霉蛋被逮捕时还疼得龇牙咧嘴，次日以滑稽模样登上报纸某页，角落是一脸无辜的“见义勇为大都会记者”。

参与此次行动的罪犯最后被尽数捉拿，审问过后一无所获，蝙蝠侠全程没有介入。

03

克拉克肯特第二次对上布鲁斯韦恩是在大都会，卢瑟的场地上。

莱克斯卢瑟的激情演讲中毫不掩饰对明日之子的厌恶，宣称超人的存在引来灾祸——在大都会上空出现红披风之后灾难纷至沓来，外星人企图阻碍人类自身文明进化，以热心姿态谋得人类信任，暗地里却谋划着不可见人的勾当。资深超人阴谋论家卢瑟的指控不无道理，最后一句却颇像自我剖白。

尽管在人类世界成长，有养父母耐心引导，被众多人以仰视的方式爱着，有一部分超人始终属于异乡，步入世人眼中后，他全力践行正义，将希望二字带回并植入人心，却免不了因天外来客身份受到猜疑，super是超凡，也决定了他的格格不入，总有人忌惮超人的力量，质疑其行为另有目的，既非我族类，何以不恃强，又何以为人类谋福祉，他不可能是至纯的，因而卢瑟挺身而出，不遗余力煽动与行动。

布鲁斯韦恩拿着酒杯，不时就着台上人的激情陈词饮啜几口，嘴角一直挂着小弧度的笑。克拉克站在远离卢瑟的一角，望向布鲁斯的方向，好奇蝙蝠侠对这番发言作何感想，大概是赞同的成分多些，他想，迄今为止他们有过几次合作，在信任问题上超人似乎没有取得多少进展，蝙蝠侠在他身边从未彻底放松过，好吧，蝙蝠侠当然有所保留，难以取悦，至少上一次战斗他把后背交给了超人，克拉克猜超人在蝙蝠侠那得到的印象是正面的。

梅茜，卢瑟的得力助手推上一座超人半身胸像，大都会守护者满面笑容，小卷毛挂在额头，双手叉腰，相当逼真。“我们的天神，救世主。”卢瑟往那脸上一扣，“这才是他迟早会露出的真面目。”退后一步，手往右轻划——一张狰狞的面具覆在超人脸上。“人类该学会对他说不，在无可挽回之前，如果你们执迷不悟，那么，我会教你们。”恶魔超人被推到会场最中央，莱克斯集团的打造者投去一瞥，嗤笑后转头离开了。

对大部分人这不过是卢瑟又一次反超人演说，他们不甚在意，超人是这座城市的保护者，多数人只通过纸媒或屏幕"见过"他，漫步大都会，若是有一群人停步望天，跟着抬头，你可能什么也没见到——一个玩笑或他已经快速赶赴战场，也可能用亲眼目睹他划过天际，超人出场意味着有人遭殃，有人得救，没有超人的时刻反而意味着危险离人们更远，可谁不希望有个可以指望的救世主呢？有超人在，有朝一日遇险，呼唤那个名字，奇迹就会降临。

克拉克停留在被扣上面具的自己面前，拳头轻轻攥起。

超人该问心无愧，用行动改变偏见，可他动摇了。他拯救生命，化解灾难，却不能庇护所有人，他让人失望过，"你那时为什么不出现？"，面对质问他努力补救，却不能逆转时间，他于心有愧，拥有巨大能力意味着每个选择都会牵扯太多，总有人成为牺牲者，他做不到兼顾一切，超人亦有不能之事。世界是否需要超人？星球日报曾登出专题，大部分人回答需要，克拉克仔细读了那些说不需要的回答，激动的控诉，深重的厌恶，冷静的排斥......那一夜克拉克梦见全人类厌弃超人，他仓皇远离，穿过大气层，飞出太阳系，去往亿万光年之外，放逐自己，想念黄太阳的温暖而不能归，醒来仍觉刺骨寒。

超人给人以希望，于是世人对超人张开双臂，孩子在他脸颊留下一吻，市民对天空招手欢笑，广场上树起雕像，可要是有一天他辜负了谁的期待，那温暖的拥抱是否会转为冷漠离去的背影？他明知救不了所有人，却给他们可以被拯救的梦。

也许卢瑟是对的，超人是潜伏在人类中最大的恶魔。

“令人印象深刻，不是吗？”有人在他身后说，一只手绕到克拉克面对的雕像前，替超人除去遮挡。

克拉克转头，布鲁斯韦恩。

“克拉克肯特，我记得你。”不待小记者再次自我介绍，韦恩总裁主动点出名字，

见对方露出惊讶的表情，布鲁斯笑：“见义勇为的大都会记者，嗯？”

"和露易丝包办星球日报独家超人报道。"韦恩顺手捏了捏记者的胳膊：“肌肉不错。”

"韦恩先生。过奖了，平时偶尔会去健身房，没想到您对我还有印象。"克拉克搬出惯用的理由搪塞。

"恰好在报纸上看到觉得熟悉罢了。要不要考虑一下做我保镖，或者替我问问超人对接这份工作有没有兴趣？绑架追杀事件发生时出现就可以，工资丰厚。"

克拉克对戴着布鲁斯韦恩面具的蝙蝠侠束手无策，对方心知肚明自己不会舍弃记者工作，只是借此活跃气氛，顺便，也许是有意地把话题往超人身上引。

克拉克笑笑：“韦恩先生听起来很信任超人，刚才卢瑟先生可刚为我们敲响过警钟。”

“他看起来不坏，倒是卢瑟脑袋里一堆坏点子，我的直觉一向挺准。”布鲁斯韦恩转头盯着雕像，“况且，如果超人真的失控或图谋不轨，蝙蝠侠有办法对付他。”

对此克拉克毫不怀疑，这也正是他所乐于见到的：有个人能确保他不误入歧途。

“抱歉，又有美人等着我赴约啦，再次失陪。”布鲁斯瞧了瞧表，冲克拉克眨眨眼，“下次有机会继续聊超人。顺便，认真考虑下替我工作的事怎样？”

克拉克失笑。

希望蝙蝠侠今晚夜巡轻松些，望着布鲁斯离开时他想。

04

破天荒地，蝙蝠侠主动呼叫超人到哥谭。

超人降落在滴水兽旁，神情严峻，制服的明亮色彩被吞没在哥谭暗夜：“发生了什么？”

有件蝙蝠侠不能独自处理的事在哥谭，这使他不由地担忧。

“卢瑟和小丑联手了。”蝙蝠侠开门见山，“我需要你和我一起调查。”

“好。”超人皱眉，两个极端人物，一个自负自我，一个疯狂残忍，结成同盟捣鼓出的必不简单。

“半个月前哥谭发生过一起抢劫案，犯人被尽数捉拿——除了幕后主使，没人供出他，事实上，也没人知道他的身份。”

“化装舞会的小丑劫案？”那恰巧是他上次哥谭之行的时间，克拉克猜测。

周遭黑暗的环境并不妨碍超人看清蝙蝠侠惊讶地挑了挑眉，道：“我不知道你这样关心哥谭新闻。没错，那天晚上会场的另一端还发生了一起失窃案，真正的小丑在午夜出现，偷走了一块水晶原石。”

“那卢瑟？”

“之后小丑销声匿迹了半个月，再被发现是在大都会，昨天，和卢瑟同车相谈甚欢。”

卢瑟不久前公然宣称要让人看清超人的恶魔面目，小丑罕见地离开哥谭大本营低调行事，两人的计划多半与各自城市的守护者脱不了关系。

蝙蝠侠侧耳片刻，转向超人：“刚收到消息，卢瑟的人往哥谭海港边的仓库运送了一批货物。”

“现在出发？”

“跟上。”蝙蝠侠跳进蝙蝠翼座舱，座舱罩缓缓合上，超人随之起飞。

05

“你看见了什么？”蝙蝠侠举着望远镜，并不能看到屋内全貌，好在今夜他找来了超人。

超人尽力辨认：“成堆的货物和一个含铅箱子，附近有些高压气体瓶，瓶上的标志像是小丑。”

“小丑毒气。”蝙蝠侠闻言戴上简易防毒装置，超人婉拒了对方递来的装备，过去的交手经历表明氪星人对此免疫。

蝙蝠侠的回应是轻哼一声，克拉克完全能脑补出对方未出口的“显摆”。

确定仓库内无人后，二人潜入，蝙蝠侠停留在镀铅箱边，眉头锁起，端详片刻后对克拉克道：“超人，把箱子带走，连着小丑毒气一起，先离开这里。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”箱子里突然传出沉闷扭曲的笑声，“酥皮和蝙蝠果然一齐出现啦。”

“我的计划，自然万无一失。”熟悉的卢瑟腔调，“晚上好，超人，有个小礼物要送给你。”机关声动，箱子弹开，一阵浓郁的金色气体与一同释放的小丑毒气混合。

早有准备的蝙蝠侠没有受到影响，透过气雾却望见超人表情痛苦，面貌狰狞。

氪星人本不怕这个，除非他与凡人无异，蝙蝠侠唯一接触过能影响超人的是绿色氪石，它的作用是削弱，而面前的金色气体更为嚣张，超人很不对劲，经典的小丑式笑容爬上嘴角，神情中的恐惧迷失让蝙蝠侠觉得熟悉——恐惧毒气。

“金氪石。”卢瑟的介绍适时出现，“我本期待它能让超人永远失去超能力，领教人类的血肉之躯面对痛苦时有多无力招架，可找到的矿石似乎不够纯粹，我猜它能作用上十几秒吧，遗憾。”

“那也足够啦，莱克西，下次你会解决这个小问题的，现在，小丑恐惧毒气已经分布在酥皮全身咯，欢迎来到超人大虐蝙蝠侠现场！马上我们会得到一个疯掉的外星人，脚下丢着断气的蝙蝠，哦小蝙蝠，我会想念你的。”

蝙蝠侠掐断通讯。

06

氪星在他眼前消亡，他乘着飞船远离，望向故乡，生身父母的轮廓越来越小，随着爆炸化为乌有。

“你甚至不是我的父亲。”养父被噎得语塞，他转身离开，听到父亲心跳消失时赶回已来不及，乔纳森永远地倒在了农场，没有这场口角作诱因也许心梗不会发生，之后他说过无数次对不起，然而已发生之事无法挽回。

耳边有声音教唆：“人类想杀死你，他们不配拥有神”“你的统治是对愚者的仁慈”“趁早折了蝙蝠的翅膀，他不会停止无用的以卵击石”，他从瞭望塔望向在超人强权下风平浪静的地球，惊恐地听见自己大笑。

再回神，眼前的蝙蝠侠拿着氪石矛，指上佩戴的是他亲自交予对方的氪石戒，“卢瑟是对的，你对世界是个威胁。”皮革手套攥住衣领，“看看你做了些什么？”废墟，尸体，空气中充斥着核爆后的气味，大都会是灰黑色的，仅剩的明亮色彩源自他的制服，以及蝙蝠侠手边的绿氪。

他惶惑，想开口询问何以至此，对方忽地化作千百只蝙蝠，黑压压地一齐扑向自己，钢铁之躯的手臂肌肉一阵刺痛，颈部针扎感随之而来，蝙蝠群紧紧缠住他，克拉克放不出热视线，重力牢牢抓住他脚踝，挣脱的超凡力量也不再，只能胡乱挥手驱赶。突然，他好像握住了这股黑流，狠狠把它甩出，克拉克大口喘着气，幻象一点点退去，被丢开蝙蝠汇成布鲁斯的模样——穿着蝙蝠衣，头罩破碎，试图撑起身体的哥谭骑士。

07

蝙蝠侠不曾见过如此悲伤惊惧的超人。

大多数时候超人是笑着的，他沐浴着阳光降落，向绝望者伸出手，堕落者伸出手，求救者伸出手，他的心比蝙蝠侠大很多，似乎从不被愤怒裹挟，永远愿意相信人性里好的那一面，偶尔那精致面容上没有表情，此时人们更容易意识到他的确不属于地球，望向超人不带笑意的蓝眼睛，你会怀疑人类是否终于还是彻底让他失望了。蝙蝠侠曾捕捉到对方不那么“超人”的时刻过：双手捧额，盯着低处某一点，眉头紧锁，眼神不在此地，发现蝙蝠侠注意到自己，超人收拾好表情，回了个腼腆的笑。

他在烦恼什么？那张完美面具破碎了一角，蝙蝠侠想揭开一看，不仅仅为了有备无患。

那天破晓，睡意渐起时布鲁斯又想到超人，他们知道彼此不做英雄之余有个秘密身份，蝙蝠侠倒不担心布鲁西的名声影响队友对自己的看法，最初他们互不信任，有所保留是必要的，如今他们合作无间，门已卸去了锁，没有人推动，世界最佳搭档在一起仍旧只谈工作，布鲁斯安于现状。只是突如其来地，他想知晓氪星人的人类身份——超人口中更真实的自己。蝙蝠侠卸下面具时有阿尔弗雷德常在左右，时刻支持，而超人，当他需要时会找谁倾听呢，又有谁能真正理解呢？超人愿意把苦恼与疲惫展示给自己吗？他又能帮到超人吗？但愿有那样的人存在，但那与他无关，深陷过往、性格扭曲的布鲁斯韦恩自身难保，不擅长心理辅导和情感交流，入睡前人容易胡思乱想，自作多情，一时冲动。布鲁斯翻了个身，入眠，无梦。

此时，蝙蝠侠快速混合随身携带的两种毒气的解药，顾不上考虑药物对氪星人是否有效或可能存在的毒副作用，他必须尽快控制超人，趁对方皮肤还能刺入，力量尚未恢复。好在超人的攻击毫无章法，蝙蝠侠牢牢制住他，迅速推注完药剂，丢开空注射器正要退开，突然被挤碎面罩，抓住脸颊，恢复少许力量的超人把他甩出，重击地面。

粉尘呛人，蝙蝠侠一边咳嗽，一边急着起身，如果解药无效，他别无他法，得尽快取出绿氪石。

08

“布鲁斯？”克拉克惊呼。

被喊出本名的蝙蝠侠本能地警惕，但这至少意味着超人恢复了神志，对上超人清明的眼，蝙蝠侠收回伸向氪石格子的手。

童子军扶住他：“我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠，拉奥啊，你有哪里受伤吗？”

“只是些擦伤。”蝙蝠侠推开超人，对方并不买账，上下检视着自己，哼，便利的X视线。没有超人刻意控制力道，那一下可不轻，蝙蝠侠该庆幸自己只是砸出一个地坑，而不是穿破天花板划过哥谭夜空。

“没有发现骨折或明显的内出血，但你摔到了脑袋，保险起见做个扫描会更好，抱歉，我…...”超人低下头。

布鲁斯打断：“把你的对不起留到之后，下回试着别那么自信，小心含铅制品和奇奇怪怪的矿石。现在跟我回蝙蝠洞一趟，你得做个全身检查，解药并非为氪星人设计，吸入的毒气或许还有残留，我们得抓紧时间。”

“该先做全身检查的是你，”克拉克提高些音量，得到蝙蝠侠一个瞪视后小声了些，“好吧，我们先回去，听你的，布鲁斯。听你的。”

“我还没允许你那么叫我。”蝙蝠侠指出。

超人只是拿披风裹住布鲁斯：“目的地？”

“韦恩庄园，大门。”披风下蝙蝠侠闷声回答，默许了对方的动作，出于不暴露面罩下真容的考虑，超人是比蝙蝠翼更安全的交通方式。

09

数秒后超人缓缓落在韦恩宅门口。

阿尔弗雷德打开门，惊讶地发现超人站在蝙蝠侠身后，歉疚地对自己笑，进入仓库时布鲁斯就切断了对话信号，因而对这场造访管家始料未及。

“先生，很抱歉。”超人抢先开口，把布鲁斯往光亮里轻推，让阿尔弗雷德注意到蝙蝠侠破损的面罩与战服下裸露出的带血擦痕，“我被控制后伤到了他，我想蝙蝠洞会有检查设备吧，希望您能尽快带布鲁斯前往。”

傲慢，阳奉阴违，冒牌童子军。

蝙蝠侠大步进门：“我没事，更可能出问题的是你。阿尔弗雷德，带我们下去。”超人紧跟上，关注的目光始终没从蝙蝠侠身上移开，不带半点首次参观蝙蝠巢穴的兴奋。

超人靠着夸大其词骗到了阿尔弗雷德，管家先按着布鲁斯做了扫描，消毒处理完伤口，确定无碍后才离开。

“躺到那里去，头朝右。”阿尔弗雷德一走，蝙蝠侠半点没耽搁，不换身衣服便操心起超人。

超人依言卧倒，望着站在他头侧点击屏幕的布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠摘下了面具，但没脱掉蝙蝠装，超人闻到他皮肤消毒后浓郁的碘伏气味，注视着他收紧的下巴和抿成一线的嘴，负罪感又从胃里升起，吐出一句：“我很抱歉。”

“不要说话。”蝙蝠侠按下开始键，退后几步，沉默，机器运作声响起，克拉克闭上眼，在心里叹气。

10

“可以了。”超人闻言睁眼起身，注意到蝙蝠侠手里新出现的带超人符号的盒子。

“含氪石的特制医疗器械。”蝙蝠侠解释，取出顶端闪着绿光的静脉针，克拉克望见里头还有套型号齐全的手术刀，大大小小的注射器。

为研究之便，蝙蝠侠曾要求取血液标本，第一次是超人亲自用热视线划开皮肤与血管，氪星人愈合能力过人，但空气中的淡淡焦味令人不适，第二次起蝙蝠侠准备了切割用小块氪石，超人以为那就足以满足需求，但布鲁斯总会多走几步，万全准备，典型的蝙蝠侠行事。

针头埋进他的皮肤，有回血。

“谢谢，布鲁斯。”

“谢我在调查不充分的情况下把你叫来哥谭导致现在的结果？”接上采血管，蝙蝠侠盯着超人的血液缓缓流满，拔出针头，“以及，别总叫我布鲁斯。”

顿了顿，蝙蝠侠补上：“叫顺口了容易泄露身份。”

“也许我可以叫你B，B for Batman，B for Bruce。”

“随你。”

超人起身走到他身侧，伸出手：“克拉克肯特，星球日报，我们已经见过两次了，韦恩先生。”

超人的秘密身份是那个小记者，这让布鲁斯挑起眉毛，细细想来的确合情合理，消息灵通，方便传播超人言论，又能作为非超能力者为人们发声，好随时发泄他溢出的正义感。

“不错的伪装。”布鲁斯与克拉克的手掌坚定相握。

超人架上不知从哪掏出来的眼镜，小卷毛忽地消失了，气质也登时改换，现在他更像个笨拙的小镇青年，光凭外形很难吸引人多投去两眼。氪星科技的外貌转变技术相当先进，蝙蝠侠思忖。

“相比克拉克肯特，超人更像是伪装，一户堪萨斯农家构建的梦，一张不会崩塌的面具，某种程度上卢瑟是对的。”白日卢瑟发言引出的情绪又袭上心头，克拉克道，“我并非全能，并非尽善，并非无私。”

“但你会竭尽所能，这就够了。”布鲁斯摘下对方的眼镜，现在站在他面前的又是超人了，一个耷拉着小卷毛的，情绪低落，眼里不是悲悯而是困扰与歉意的超人，他拍拍对方的肩膀，“我们无法回应所有呼唤。”

即使他们都想，都曾为了没能救下的人辗转难眠，从阴影笼罩着，灰烬洒落下，尖叫声连连的噩梦里醒来，愤怒，疲惫，无力，一个望着窗外黑压压的天，一个盯着漏进窗帘的晨光，再无睡意。

无力感永无止境，但他们不会因此停下。

“谢谢，B。”超人给蝙蝠侠一个小小的，感激的，真诚的笑。

“不必苛责自己，克拉克。”

超人嘟囔：“现在是谁不担心养成习惯后暴露秘密身份的事情了？”

“我能分清场合。”

“我也可以，布鲁斯。”

“随便你说什么。”

蝙蝠侠把顺来的眼镜架上，走到全身镜前，镜中戴着廉价眼镜的布鲁斯韦恩与他对视，在容貌上并无大变化，也许某处藏着开关，或者只有氪星人佩戴才有效，他转向超人。

“眼镜不是关键。”克拉克解释，微微驼背缩肩，“我能通过微调脸部和体态改变气质。”

好吧，又一项超能力，这个火柴马龙可学不来。布鲁斯把眼镜塞进克拉克手里，坐回实验桌前，克拉克站在一旁等候，四处打量着蝙蝠洞，林肯头像硬币，小丑牌，机械霸王龙，在体积上都相当惊人，陈列柜里有不少他未见过的制服，二楼平台上停着蝙蝠车，再往远些望，黑暗中栖息着蝙蝠群，布鲁斯最初为何选择蝙蝠作为代号，这群小家伙和他之间有过什么故事？

“目前看来氪石和毒气对你已经没有影响。”划过一串串数据，蝙蝠侠得出结论，“无论如何，金氪石始终是个隐患，我会再做排查，保证卢瑟无法再接触到任何一根，尽数销毁或封存它们。”

超人回神：“有需要随时叫我。”

“好。”布鲁斯紧盯屏幕，一阵短暂的沉默后，声音再次响起，“去睡觉吧，超人。我假设氪星人也需要休息。”

“的确。少许的睡眠有助于精力的恢复，对氪星人也不例外。”克拉克解释，猜测蝙蝠侠对氪星知识小科普会感兴趣，不久后蝙蝠电脑的某个文档里将新增这条信息。

凌晨三点，对蝙蝠侠来说夜还长，有大把资料等着他去收集整理，而超人是时候告辞，回到大都会逼仄的单人公寓，借一场好眠驱赶疲倦，等待太阳出现，温暖他身体的每一寸，连着心也会暖起来些。

“阿尔弗雷德为你准备了客房，二楼右手边第一个房间。”

他刚要开口。

“留下，克拉克。”说这话的人仿佛料到他要拒绝，转头望向他，已然熟稔地用人类名字称呼超人，眼神强硬，“不要辜负了老人家的好意。”

“好吧，听你的，布鲁斯。听你的。”克拉克妥协，鉴于他的超级速度，公文包或西装不在身边并不会困扰到他。

布鲁斯的注意力又全回到屏幕上，蝙蝠侠模式全开。知道早点休息之类的话都是徒劳，最终克拉克只是在离开前轻道：“晚安，布鲁斯。”

“早安，克拉克。”

11

蝙蝠侠托腮对着结果皱眉——近期卢瑟接触的不止哥谭的小丑，中城的格鲁德，刺客联盟的雷霄古一并在列，一个庞大的联盟可能已经在暗里形成。有必要潜入莱克斯公司一趟，以韦恩的身份。接下来该关心的是超人，更新完今日新获得的超人相关情报，蝙蝠侠在搜索栏输入克拉克肯特。

克拉克肯特的历史从堪萨斯一个小镇开始，玛莎肯特和乔纳森肯特，在克拉克出现前两人辗转于多家医院生殖医学部门，检查结果并无不同，无精症一词意味着这对恩爱的夫妻无缘诞下流淌着二人共同血脉的后代，此时装载着星球末裔的飞船恰巧降落在农田，外星孩童向二人张开双臂，玛莎抱起他，亲吻他额头，尝到干涸眼泪的咸味。克拉克，夫妻俩用设想中未来孩子的名字唤他，那天玛莎和乔纳森如愿为人父母，乔艾尔和莱拉最后的祝福得以应验，卡尔艾尔找到了庇护，黄太阳将强健他的体魄，而小镇的家将指引他的心灵，超人与地球的故事从这里开始。

UFO爱好者在那天拍到的不明飞行物照片，小镇坠车无人伤亡的奇迹，堪萨斯频现飞人报道，超人活动痕迹铺陈于眼前，布鲁斯将它们一一掩盖。

内向、寡言、不合群，谁能想到这是小镇人对超人的评价？成长本就艰难，又要掩藏身上的秘密，学会控制情绪与能力，即使是超人也难以轻松应对，幸而他有对好父母，划过十几岁的克拉克与家人的合照，布鲁斯压下心头少许酸涩。

超人出现在大都会上空的那一年，克拉克入职星球日报。大都会的同事一致评价肯特是个友善的好小伙，但不知为何总在工作时间走神和玩消失，乖顺地挨完批后甚至不会象征性老实上一阵子，几次三番后连佩里也只能习以为常，肯特本人虽然总找不到人，却与超人交好，是超人新闻报道组不可或缺的成员，星球日报不想丢了那些独家报道，便不能夺了肯特的饭碗。

克拉克肯特，初看之下布鲁斯只觉得这是个毫无特点甚至略显笨拙的，小地方来的记者，读他的文章，字里行间透露出这人天真而富正义感，难怪超人对他青眼有加。可克拉克肯特就是超人？这笑话就在他们眼皮子底下发生，一如那晚布鲁斯韦恩扮作蝙蝠侠，人们对真相视而不见。这不禁使他产生一个问题：那天晚上克拉克叫住布鲁斯韦恩时，是否已经知道他就是蝙蝠侠？想起那副面具，布鲁斯觉得很有可能。

来自堪萨斯的男孩，披上披风他作为超人挥舞拳头战斗，戴上眼镜他作为记者摇曳笔杆战斗，他说那个不那么完美的人类才是真正的自己，没有超能力时他也竭尽全力。那么蝙蝠侠大概可以信任克拉克肯特，布鲁斯想。

今夜的蝙蝠工作到此为止。

布鲁斯走进浴室，打开喷头，让水流冲刷过赤裸的身体。新伤口的痛火辣，旧伤口的痛隐约，而他早已习惯了疼痛。

12

一顿好眠的克拉克早早起了床，餐厅里阿尔弗雷德已准备好早饭：“早上好，肯特少爷。”

“早上好，阿尔弗雷德。叫我克拉克就好。”他落座，抬眼发现居家装束的布鲁斯出现在餐厅，立马举起手：“嗨，布鲁斯，早。”

亮得刺眼的笑容。“早。”富豪懒洋洋地看了他一眼，拉开椅子坐下，管家替他倒上满杯黑咖啡，布鲁斯迫不及待地啜了第一口。

看着布鲁斯两轮深重的黑眼圈以及心理生理都渴求咖啡因的模样，克拉克一大早就替搭档的健康发起愁来。

嘿我知道你会嫌我烦，但是布鲁斯，你需要休息，克拉克在心里措辞，或许你可以考虑找个——

“昨天的资料已经同步到孤独堡垒了。”

啊？构思着如何说动蝙蝠侠的克拉克愣住，歪了歪头。

“蝙蝠洞电脑对你开放了大部分权限。”

反应过来的超人一下子笑开：“谢谢，布鲁斯。”

这个笑直冲他而来，像是仰头对上下午两点的太阳，过于耀眼，没了面具遮挡，他的反应无处遁形。

布鲁斯不知道自己回答不必时用了什么表情，也许抽搐着嘴角，也许移开了目光，没有人前哥谭首富的轻浮，丢了黑暗骑士素来的沉稳。超人的反响过于热烈，他不过给出了一点信任，对方表现得却像是为这个等待了太久。

一小段沉默的用餐。

“我该，”克拉克听到远处教堂钟声准点响起，发觉是时候告辞，放下刀叉，“我该走了，你知道的，超人的另一份工作。”

管家送客人到门口，主人也热情地陪到门边。

“谢谢你的款待，阿尔弗雷德。”老人回他一个谦和的笑。

“谢谢你的信任，布鲁斯，我很高兴。”克拉克转向布鲁斯道，对方回他一个无表情的点头。

超人双脚缓缓离地，在飘走前还是说出了口，一长串话最后被压缩成几个词：“注意休息。”

反正他也没在期待一句“我会的”。

关上大门，韦恩宅再度冷清，一老一少前后走着。

“肯特少爷说的也正是我一直试图强调的。”

“犯罪从不休息，阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯踏上台阶：“下午和卢修斯有个会面，四小时以后叫醒我。”

管家目送着布鲁斯消失在楼梯间，也许是老了，最近总想到过去。那个失去父母后总被噩梦惊醒的孩童，开始当蒙面英雄时还总爱赖床的青年，在哥谭泥潭摸滚十载后早已不见，只剩下蝙蝠侠，固执，疲惫，孤独。

收拾桌子时，阿尔弗雷德想起方才年轻人真诚热切的笑，以及桌上另一人动摇的表情。

也许超人能带回一部分曾经那个布鲁斯少爷。

就让老人家凭经验乐观一次吧，他哼起歌，拧干抹布。

13

在主编的催促声中，以上厕所为借口解决超人任务两次，借用了一点超级速度终于赶完稿，小记者亮起手机屏幕，陌生号码发来短信：明晚，卢瑟科技发布会，K相关信息获取，B。

意料之中的，蝙蝠侠一手掌握了自己的联系方式和行程。距离上次夜宿后分开已经过了整一周，期间蝙蝠侠活跃在哥谭，超人继续大都会保护工作，二人未再有交集。

蝙蝠侠向他展示了洞穴，开放了出入权限，表明了长期合作意愿，超人为此愉悦，却不想显得急切，擅自入侵对方的生活，他会偶尔搜索蝙蝠侠的心跳，确认它仍存在，并有力而平稳。

他仍会想起卢瑟的指控，超人为了真相与正义而出现，但真的不是自己试图践行的善助长了恶行吗？超人做不到对求助充耳不闻，正如蝙蝠侠不能眼睁睁看着所爱的城市滑入深渊，有能力却不行动与同谋无异，可另一方面，自超人出现在大都会，外星人入侵事件随之频发，尽管除去佐德大部分的目标是地球而非氪星人，但若没有自己，那些灾祸是否本不会发生？或许是来自灭亡星球的飞船的降落把地球暴露在了广阔宇宙眼中，她科技落后，缺少异能者，人口众多而纷争不断，脆弱易犯，让征服者们动了心。这不完美的星球被乔艾尔选中，给了氪星末裔庇护，教他看到人灵魂里美好的那一面，他愿誓死保护她，可如果他才是祸起的源头，离开才是正确的选择。

超人在夜里翻了个身，最后一次确认蝙蝠侠的安全，在入睡前昏昏沉沉想：至少不能留那人孤军奋战，没了自己他一定冲锋在最前，可他是血肉之躯，若要离开，先得确保地球有其他有能力者一起保护。

屏幕前调出的监控画面上红披风飘动。这一周里布鲁斯韦恩追踪到以莱克斯卢瑟为首的"末日军团"正计划联手除去各自城市的守护者，首当其冲的便是超人。蝙蝠侠研究了其余超能力者，包括每个人的秘密身份，神速之人，持灯戒者，传闻中的亚马逊人与亚特兰蒂斯人......蝙蝠侠或许能把哥谭划在自己管辖范围内，但孤勇救不了世界，即使是超人也不能以一己之力兼顾所有，卢瑟启发了他，他们也该组建一个联盟，蝙蝠侠可以提供技术与财富，而超人会用希望将这群人聚在一起。

小记者的回复弹出：你知道你还是可以用老办法发消息给我的，我依旧听着。不管怎样，很高兴得到你的联系方式;)能和你碰面让明晚显得不那么糟糕了，期待我们的再次合作。

我也很期待，布鲁斯想。没再作回复。

和超人共事总是便利更多些的，他是个可靠且强力的队友，除去氪星人偶尔无意间流露的令人不悦的傲慢——超人的确强大，但这不意味着蝙蝠侠就该躲在后头，他经历过哥谭洗礼，有方案自保，他并不易碎，况且超人自己也受伤，也会痛，也能被杀死。带受轻伤的他回韦恩宅的那次，超人反复道歉就像一切全是自己的错，无视在蝙蝠侠看来更紧要的中毒问题，坚持布鲁斯先做处理，作为超人，他有资格恃强傲物，但蝙蝠侠不喜欢外星人的关切行为，那让他觉得自己是个瓷器，而非人们眼中散播恐惧之人。他们不是爬行在脚下可随意生杀予夺的蚂蚁，人的命运首先由自己掌握，无论超人存在与否。蝙蝠侠自负，试图力挽哥谭将倾之狂澜，而超人更为自大，胆敢以为人类的不幸尽数归咎于他。

但布鲁斯不讨厌超人，他还年轻，充满童子军式的天真热忱，看不到自己能力的极限，越挫越勇，愈战愈强，有颗想装下世界的闪光的心，容易原谅别人，却没学会与自己和解。超人需要一个超级英雄团队，他的坚定不移的热情会激励他们，而他们能完成蝙蝠侠不擅长的那些事，坦诚地给超人安慰与支持。

14

因为布鲁斯的短信，本打算掐点到达与离开的克拉克早早到达，缩在远离入口的一角等候某个万众瞩目的身影出现。

哥谭骄子跨入会场。

"韦恩先生！"克拉克走向布鲁斯，在周围人惊讶的目光下与面带微笑的韦恩握手，不动声色地接过对方递过的纸条与蝙蝠道具，他切换到超人模式：资料在地下实验室，我行动，你注意现场动向，必要时按蝙蝠按钮。克拉克点点头，蝙蝠侠果然喜欢给一切都冠上蝙蝠姓氏，哈。

注意到二人的会面，卢瑟抛下交谈对象靠近："瞧谁和谁遇上了！克拉克肯特，我知道你，超人宣传窗，好心提醒你，大个子，要当心那生物，他既非人类，也不配称为神，早晚有一天你会发现他的阴谋。"

见克拉克不答话，卢瑟转向布鲁斯："又见面了，韦恩，最近你似乎常来大都会，不知看中了我们企业哪个项目？欢迎洽谈合作，强强联手，有大笔商机在等着我们。"

"事实上，我看中的是大都会特产超人。"布鲁斯眨眼。

卢瑟撇撇嘴："哥谭那疯子还不够你感兴趣的吗？超人比他危险得多。"

"那只阴沉凶暴的蝙蝠？他提不起我的兴致，我只想接近超人这种无害又好看的，可惜人在对岸，见不到真人只能用照片和录像替代，或许我可以考虑把业务拓展到大都会，改天问问卢修斯。克拉克，上次拜托你转达超人的问题他有答复了吗？"

"呃......韦恩先生，超人说抱歉，他不受雇于任何人，但当你需要帮助时可以呼唤他的名字，如果哥谭那位允许，他会出现的。"

"相信我，他不会出现的。"助理梅茜走近，示意老板离开，卢瑟转身前留下最后的邀请，"今天的主题不是超人，但相信我，提防是必要的，要是你感兴趣，我们可以再谈谈他，这个邀约一直有效。"

目送莱克斯卢瑟消失，克拉克和布鲁斯交换了一个眼神，开始行动。

好在卢瑟没在建筑里加入铅层，克拉克开启超级视线与听力，确保布鲁斯安全潜入，他们拿到了蝙蝠侠想要的资料，除去卢瑟这一小插曲，今夜的任务完成得颇为顺利。

布鲁斯钻入车内，克拉克拒绝了送他回家的提议，也对，超人的交通方式更快些。车门合上，克拉克正要退后，布鲁斯摇下车窗，往他手里塞了什么。

"保持联系。"无光车内的暗影压低声音道。

夜巡顺利，布鲁斯。克拉克注视着车辆驶离，在心底祝愿。

克拉克转身走进某条无人小巷，一阵风过，肯特公寓的灯亮起，躺在他手心的是个小小的黑色手机，这是台蝙蝠手机，他猜测。

布鲁斯把玩着手里的u盘，卢瑟的提议他不会考虑，但大都会的确可以作为韦恩企业拓宽市场的目标，这也将为他与超人以秘密身份见面提供便利，他接下来的计划包括一大群异能者，一座地球外的办公楼，一段穷尽一生的战斗，他需要资金和协助。

"很高兴看到您主动向我和卢修斯两个老人以外的人寻求合作，布鲁斯少爷。"阿尔弗雷德打破沉默："或许您可以偶尔邀请肯特少爷，庄园里有点冷清。"

"嗯。"布鲁斯下车，在考虑那些之前，他要先完成蝙蝠侠的例行工作。

15

克拉克尝试发去一条信息："嗨，B，我成功开启了它:D我们能在上面谈任何事吗？"

"用蝙蝠手机联系是安全的，它也是我为联盟通讯设计的初代设备。"蝙蝠侠的回复很迅速。

所以它的确姓蝙蝠，等等，克拉克注意到联盟一词："我不记得我们成立过世界最佳拍档联盟？"

"我们会的，并且，不只有我们。""它也不会用那个名字。"

两条回复前后到达，注意到自己惊讶地从床上飘起了几公分，克拉克调整好姿势，对蝙蝠头像按下拨号键。

"超人？"对方很快接通，对来电似乎有些意外。

"B。"他停顿一下，确认蝙蝠侠暂时没在忙碌后道，"我们会有一个联盟？"

"是的，我筛选了一些值得招募的成员，你也许听说过其中一些，神奇女侠，闪电侠，绿灯侠，可能的话还会有氪星以外的外星英雄。"

"哇哦，我是说，这可太棒了，布鲁斯！把大家的力量集合在一起，联盟是个绝妙的主意，你什么时候招募的他们？"

一阵沉默。"还没有。"

好吧。

"卢瑟的事结束以后我们会与他们一一接触，他们会加入的。"

"蝙蝠侠总有计划。B，有你领导联盟...""不，你会领导他们，克拉克，我不能抛下哥谭，但我会提供支持。""B...""克拉克，带领一个联盟并不容易。每个人有各自的脾气，即使有着同一个目标也不能避免纷争甚至分裂，而你有凝聚人心的能力；阴谋论者会指责我们另有目的，攻击与谩骂无穷无尽，失败也时常发生，当人们心中充满猜忌与指责，得有人带回希望；蝙蝠侠不擅长演说，蝙蝠侠属于黑暗，在出现更合适的人选前，超人比蝙蝠侠更适合这一职位。"

"蝙蝠侠不擅长演说？刚才这段就连超人也认为鼓舞人心。"

"把它看作是我为推卸责任费心准备的长篇大论。"

"好吧，B，你是对的。如果他们愿意，就由我来吧。"

"他们会的。"蝙蝠侠挂断。

这似乎是超人第一次得到蝙蝠侠言语上的正面肯定，克拉克对着熄灭的屏幕停顿片刻，继续打字："谢谢你。"

这次蝙蝠侠没有很快回复，超人在放下蝙蝠通讯工具前输入："晚安，B。"

次日克拉克划开手机，蝙蝠侠的"嗯。晚安"在两小时前姗姗来迟，他皱眉，看来布鲁斯的昨夜并不轻松。

16

"傍晚我来大都会，晚上末日军团有个活动。"

超人在半空中停下，从内袋里掏出手机，回他："莱克斯卢瑟？"

"对。到时候见。"

克拉克气喘吁吁地推开办公室门。

"总是这么匆忙，小镇男孩。"露易丝抬头，肯特在她身边停下。

"露易丝，关于莱克斯卢瑟，你知道他最近在忙什么吗？"

"依旧三句话不离超人，似乎在宣传一点小发明创造，最近挺活跃。"女记者敲着键盘，漫不经心答，"obsession有几个s？"。

"谢啦露易丝。"克拉克拿上公文包，又匆忙离开，"三个，下次试试纠错功能。"

“揪着正确字母排列不放的红色波浪线？不，我喜欢老办法。”露易丝输入单词。卢瑟对超人的感情也很适合用这个来形容，她想。

下班后的克拉克和布鲁斯在星球日报外会面，不多时后超人和蝙蝠侠出现在沼泽，卢瑟把秘密集会地址设置在城郊外，不得不承认环境对嗅觉灵敏的超人很不友好，这次他戴上了蝙蝠侠递来的蝙蝠防毒面具。

"卢瑟和小丑，还有另外四个，我猜那是格鲁德，有个很像绿灯侠的，不过制服颜色是黄色。"读过蝙蝠侠情报的超人辨识着出席的成员。

"黄灯侠。"蝙蝠侠思考，"我们没有与其他几人交手的经验，这次的目标是那堆石头。卢瑟收集了纯度不一色彩各异的氪石，打算提纯后制造超人杀器，他的目的不是直截了当地杀死你，他想先让你疯狂，犯下大错后再清醒，让你亲眼看到全人类如何排挤你，这之后他才会解决你，而你不会反抗。"

超人觉得毛骨悚然，卢瑟已经演练过一次，并且差点就成功了。

"在我用铅罩住所有氪石前不要轻举妄动。"蝙蝠侠射出抓钩枪，消失在夜色里。

超人在安全范围外等待时机。

警报在蝙蝠侠把实验室氪石收起的那一刻响起，会议室里的反派们迅速奔向事发地点，只来得及看到一阵红蓝残影带走了一片黑色。

"该死的蝙蝠侠。"卢瑟气急败坏，上次交手他大获全胜，听说蝙蝠侠夜巡时间缩减不少，以为对方受伤不轻便放松了警惕，没想到这家伙不仅活蹦乱跳，还找到了他精心掩藏的据点，他那万无一失的计划是怎么泄露的？怀疑地扫了一圈在场成员，他把无处发泄的愤怒转为重重捶墙。功亏一篑，他需要一个新方案，还得先解决泄密问题。

超人把蝙蝠侠放在蝙蝠翼旁。

"布鲁斯。"

跳进机内的蝙蝠侠抬头，超人微笑着看他。

"今晚去我公寓吧。""我会代为照顾哥谭的，布鲁斯少爷。"

蝙蝠侠看一眼搁在手边的氪石，确认它们没有影响到超人，握住驾驶盘的手犹豫了。潜入活动后的心跳比平时快些，超人的邀请让它又上一个台阶，肾上腺素在血液里狂奔，思绪朝不可挽回的方向歪斜。

"好。"他听见自己用沙哑的声音答，不过一个单词，却带一丝颤抖。

"我等你。"超人缓缓离地，轻飘飘飞走了。

"我在期待什么？"布鲁斯驾驶着蝙蝠翼，想把马力调到最大，又想用最慢的速度前进，或许他该绕着大都会兜几个圈，让自己冷静下来，他不该在肾上腺素狂飙后做这种决定，就好像......就好像超人指的不仅仅是留宿一晚似的。

超人在等着。蝙蝠侠停好座驾，向肯特公寓方向荡去，风划过他的面颊，稍稍冷却了下面的热血。他首先属于哥谭，超人首先属于人类，但在那之后，他们有一小部分属于自己，即使是蝙蝠侠也会渴望。

"我在期待什么？"克拉克回到公寓，换上衬衣，打开窗等待某个黑影到来，他真的会来吗？超人想对蝙蝠侠提出这个邀请已经很久了，在不知彼此真实身份之前，披风斗士于超人已经是独一无二的，他那冷淡的言行下隐藏着一颗炽热的心，为一座比大都会绝望得多的城市献祭自己，即使对方的选择常与自己冲突，超人从不质疑蝙蝠侠的崇高。他希望不仅仅做蝙蝠侠的工作伙伴，也成为布鲁斯的朋友，甚至更多。

不管怎样，他们的关系在进展，想到近期与蝙蝠侠的频繁来往，克拉克笑，至少布鲁斯在对他打开心门。

小记者亮闪闪的眼睛对上突然出现在窗口的白目。

"平时是一个人住，所以地方不大。"侧身让蝙蝠侠进来，克拉克拉上窗帘："只有一张双人床，我可以睡沙发。"

"我不介意。"蝙蝠侠摘下手套，倒刺砸在地上发出沉闷的响声。

克拉克吞咽一口，紧盯着访客。蝙蝠侠望向他，下半张脸依旧缺乏表情。

克拉克想看到他的眼睛。

超人像个犹豫出手时机的捕食者，而蝙蝠侠的猎物已经踏入陷阱。布鲁斯见过太多人渴望的模样，也知晓自身的魅力，尽管那些人看见的不过是布鲁西，而克拉克知晓全部的他。

"你可以。"他靠近目标。

克拉克摘下蝙蝠侠的头套，凌乱的发丝下是一双带欲求的眼，布鲁斯取下小记者的眼镜，他从未离这片蓝如此之近过，二人相视，彼此眼中汹涌的情感一览无余，真实的自己倒映在对方眼中。

他们之间不再有面具。

END


End file.
